


Secondhand Smoke

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a gifset for Lister smoking in S1 E1. I turned it into something else. *<br/>http://newagevintage.tumblr.com/post/98877463389</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Smoke

Rimmer's non-stop litany against smoking in their quarters had gradually tapered off as he came to…appreciate...when Lister got the craving. 

Lister would pat his hips and jacket pockets, fingers sliding against leather, seeking that unique bulge. When he would locate the pack, it would often be crumpled at one end and Lister would have to stick his pinky into the opening, wiggling it around to widen it. 

Then he would give the pack a quick shake, sometimes two, and the tip of the white stick would pop up out of the opening. Rather than pulling the fag out with his fingers, Lister raised the pack up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the end, pulling the fag out with the slightest rasp against the lining. 

Even with the fag dangling unlit between his lips, Lister's expression would soften with some inner peace at just the anticipation of inhaling that first drag of smoke. Another quick pat against his pocket would locate the lighter and Lister's lips would purse around the fag to hold it steady. 

A casual flick of his thumb, the _snick_ of the sparkwheel and the little flame burst to life, Lister's free hand cupping around the flame as if he controlled it. Lister kept his fingers open and loose as he touched the flame to the tip of the fag, moving his lips to angle the stick to ensure the fire caught the paper. 

Then – the quick first drag, with his eyes closing and pleasure smoothing out Lister's features as he tipped his head back the slightest bit. 

Rimmer held his breath as Lister held the smoke in his lungs, unconsciously breathing out at the same time. The thin smoke hung around Lister like it didn't want to part from him so soon. Lister would often wait a minute, sometimes two, before taking his second pull, resting his hand on his bent knee as he leaned back against his bunk wall, the stick held between his fingers in almost casual indifference.

Rimmer breathed deeply as he licked his lips, the smoke teasing his senses. He got up and crossed the room, careful not to make a sound and disturb Lister's peace. Heart racing, he climbed a few rungs of the ladder, his slight disturbance causing Lister's eyes to slowly open and a smile to slowly spread from his eyes down to his lips. 

Rimmer swallowed hard, his mouth filled with saliva and anticipation. He climbed onto the bunk, awkward limbs in tight spaces before Lister made room for him, resting the hand with the fag against the wall as he stretched out his leg. 

Rimmer hovered over him on his hands and knees, fixated on Lister's mouth as his lips parted just enough for the fag to slide between them, then his cheeks sucked in the slightest bit as he took a deep pull. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lister's hand return to rest high on the wall; a casual, deliberate display. Rimmer leaned in and licked along the seam of Lister's lips, the faint taste not enough. His eyes closed as Lister exhaled, the stream unsteady this time. 

Smoke clung to him and filled his nostrils, but Rimmer needed more. He moaned softly and pressed their mouths together, nicotine exploding across his taste buds as Lister's tongue slipped between his lips. In an awkward dance, Rimmer delved deeper into Lister's mouth as his hands worked at Lister's trousers, his hands finally able to curve around Lister's ass as he pushed the leather out of the way. 

Lister cupped the back of his head, losing the battle to not move his hips as Rimmer's hand finally reached its target. Stroking in time to the lazy thrusts of Lister's tongue, Rimmer hummed in appreciation as Lister's hand slipped across his shoulder until his neck was cradled in the crook of Lister's arm. 

Before the taste was completely gone, Lister moaned and pulled back from their kiss, his sleepy, hooded eyes full of promise. Licking his swollen lips, Rimmer quickly undid his buckle, button and zip, pushing his trousers down his thighs. Something must have shown in his expression, as Lister curved a hand around his arse to give it a squeeze and groaned, "Yes," in agreement. 

Rimmer's chest tightened as Lister took a quick drag and slanted their mouths together, coaxing his lips open and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Whining and holding his breath, Rimmer turned around as quickly as he dared, careful of his long limbs as he settled over Lister's head. He wrapped his hand around the base of Lister's erection to hold it steady, then he slowly pushed the tip into his mouth, letting the taste of nicotine and Lister mix inside his mouth. 

He didn't know if Lister sneaked another pull before engulfing his erection, but the mere thought that he _might_ have, had him groaning and pushing down into the heat of Lister's mouth. 

It was too hot with too little room in the bunk, but Lister's hands steadied his hips as Rimmer took more of the erection into his mouth, licking up the underside and sucking at the tip. A quick burst of heat stung Rimmer's right arse cheek and he pulled off with a gasp, Lister's hand quickly smoothing over the hurt. It took a few seconds for Rimmer to realize what it was, and when he did, it sent him over the edge, spilling into Lister's greedy, sucking mouth. 

He'd kept one hand on Lister's erection, stroking it as he rode out his orgasm. Before he'd caught his breath, Rimmer gagged himself on Lister's cock, his fingers and hands and mouth relentless. Lister's breathless moans grew in volume, then Rimmer tasted victory as Lister's fingers clung to him, the fag end leaving a warm impression on his skin. 

Warm and sleepy and content, Rimmer folded and shifted his limbs until he could lay his head next to Lister's on the pillow, his fingertips resting lightly against Lister's sternum. He heard the distinctive _snick_ of the lighter and the barest sigh of satisfaction as smoke billowed around them. He glanced up as Lister held out the smoldering fag for him. 

"You know I don't smoke," he murmured as he rolled over and captured Lister's mouth in a deep kiss, his hand on Lister's wrist keeping the lit fag at a safe distance from the sheets. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *I took a few puffs of a cigarette once; didn't like it. But dad and grandpa smoked, and most of my uncles and a few cousins do, so I've been around it my whole life. I don't endorse starting, no matter how sexy I make it appear.


End file.
